Forgotten
by IzumiUshitora
Summary: [naruhina] Naruto comes back to Konoha after 5 years. But what if, he had an accident that gave him an amnesia? Remembering only his teammates and their jounin? Pls. R&R. but no flames pls.
1. chapter 1

Author's notes: Well...this was based on the song "Taking Over me" by Evanescence. Pls. R&R. No flames pls...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Naruto and the anime itself.  
  
'character's thoughts'   
[repeated lines]  
song lyrics  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Naruto" was the only thing Hinata murmurs at night. Naruto has been away from the village for these past 5 years now. Leaving Hinata in loneliness.  
  
'He's coming back...' she thought 'I know he will...'  
  
She had these weird dreams these past few days that Naruto will come back but...there's something she can't accept. Something really makes her heart ache. That is...  
  
'...he has forgotten her...'  
  
--------------------------------  
  
After Several months...  
  
Early morning...about 3 o'clock, Hinata woke up. Something kept bothering her and prevents her to sleep. She then decided to take a little walk. She changed her night clothes into her usual training clothes and grabbed their house key and went straight to their gate. She slowly opened their gate to make sure no one wakes up by the noise. Her mind wandered and she walked absent-mindedly at the lonely roads of the village. Then, she bumped into someone...someone familiar....Hinata was shocked and words from her mouth came little by little...  
  
"Na...Na...Naru...to...kun?..." Hinata said as her voice trembled.  
  
"Hello." Naruto said eyes closed. "Who are you? How did you know my name?"  
  
Hinata was shocked and Naruto's words kept repeating in her head.  
  
[Who are you? How did you know my name?]   
  
She knew she had to be brave. She knew she shouldn't run away. She tried to manage a smile  
  
"It's...me...Hi...nata..." she said.  
  
"Ohh..." Naruto said. "Are you new here?"  
  
Her heart ache even more. She knew he don't remember her. She knew something happened.  
  
"...I..." she can't say anything anymore...she was shocked. Her knees trembling as she decided to run away.  
  
Thoughts are overflowing in her head. Thoughts of negativity. Thoughts of doubt. 'It's not true! This is just a dream! He's not Naruto-kun!'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-at the Hyuuga Main house-  
  
Hinata immediately locked herself in her room when she got in their house. She grabbed the nearest pillow and bury her face in it. She cried silently but continuously.  
  
You don't remember me But I remember you  
  
'It's not Naruto-kun.' She thought   
  
I lie awake   
And try so hard not to think of you  
  
'It's just a dream...'  
  
But who can decide what they dream   
And dream I do?  
  
'I've waited so long for this day to happen...'  
  
I believe in you   
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
'So many years now...'  
  
I have to be with you  
  
'I have waited...'  
  
To live, to breathe   
  
'To see you again...'  
  
You're taking over me  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Shorty! Shorty! Pls. R&R. I need to know if I'll continue it or not. If you notice some grmmatical errors, my apologies...I did everything I can to make it sound good. But don't worry, I'm learning...  



	2. chapter 2

Author's notes: Well, here's the crappy chappie 2 now. And the lyrics of the song "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence is still here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Naruto and the anime itself.  
  
'character's thoughts'   
-Repeated lines-  
song lyrics  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hinata woke up from her deep slumber and she deeply think of what has happened last night. She still can't accept the truth.  
  
'It's just a dream...' she thought although she knew it was not.  
  
===flashback===  
  
"Hinata-channnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he came running towards Hinata  
  
Hinata was startled and she blushed. She look back and said "Ohayo...Naru...to- kun..." as she clasp her hands together and look down.  
  
"Ohayo." Naruto replied.  
  
=end of flashback=  
  
'We were happy then...' she again thought.  
  
And the words of Naruto repeated again in her head  
  
-Hello...Who are you? How did you know my name?-  
  
her heart again ache just like what happened last night.  
  
'...I...I'll go...find him...' she thought  
  
And Hinata rush to the busy roads of Konoha to find Naruto.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hours have passed and Hinata still can't find him. Even her fellow genins can't tell where he is. They said Naruto can't remember his friends nor the Hokage.  
  
Hinata's heart ache even more. Every minute, every second, it's like, there is a tie that binds her heart like a snake that slowly getting tighter. Like it wants to break her heart.  
  
She was tired and dehydrated from all the running. She then decided to sit at the bench at the village's park. Her mind wandered...wandered about what was happened 5 years ago. About her and Naruto.  
  
===flashback===  
  
"Na...Naruto...kun...I want...to tell...you something..." Hinata said in a shy voice.  
  
Naruto's hands were on his head, eyes closed and he had his usual big grin.  
  
"...I...I...I..." She nervously said.  
  
Naruto suddenly became serious and said without hesitation  
  
"Hinata-chan. Sukidayo."  
  
Words kept repeating in her head  
  
-Hinata-chan. Sukidayo.-  
  
She gave a smiled and said in a confident state. "Sukidayo too...Naruto-kun..."  
  
=end of flashback=  
  
She came back to reality when she heard someone talking from afar.  
  
Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were having a conversation. Kakashi welcomes him back to Konoha. Sasuke on the otherhand stood close to them...quiet...Then, someone run towards them. A pink haired girl with a ring symbol on her dress jokingly choked Naruto  
  
"Naruto-kun!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Oi! Sakura-chan!" greeted him  
  
Sakura gave Naruto a punch in his head "You idiot! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back here! We couldn't even have a celebration!"  
  
"It's ok Sakura-chan. You don't need to." Naruto said as he held the injured part of his head.  
  
Hinata smiled and run towards Naruto and the others.  
  
[...pant...pant...] "Ohayo...Naruto-kun..." she said trying to forget what happened last night.  
  
"Ohayo!" Naruto said "Oh yeah! You're the one I met last night! What's you're name again?"   
  
"NARUTO!" Sakura angrily shouted to Naruto.  
  
"What?" Naruto replied.  
  
Kakashi thought it was only a joke. Sakura on the other hand also thought it was a joke but that joke made Hinata hurt.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know?   
And all we had?  
  
"...Naruto-kun...It's me...Hinata..." Hinata said.  
  
Sasuke hated drama and left the place. Kakashi pull Sakura by wrist and left the place also. Sakura knew what Kakashi meant why they left the two. Only 5 words can explain it  
  
{they need to be alone...}  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot." Naruto said and gave a big grin "I can be really forgetful nowadays..."  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
The two decided to walk inside the park. Then there was silence. Naruto was thinking of what he will say to Hinata. While Hinata, tries to ignore her heart ache. Hinata's eyes became watery and more watery every second.  
  
"Uhh...Hinata-chan." he started "Have we met before? You're kinda familiar..."  
  
Hinata's voice trembled. "H-Hai...a very...long time...ago..."  
  
And touch my hand  
  
"I see..." Naruto said.  
  
"Are we close friends that time?" he continued  
  
Hinata supposed to say 'more than close' but she decided to say "...H-Hai..."  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
Hinata hesitated about asking Naruto but she knew she had to.  
  
"...Na...Naruto...kun..." she started  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"...Don't...you...remember...the...past?..." she said  
  
"I'm sorry...but no..." he said "I don't even know what my name is at first..."  
  
"It was fortunate that a man with white hair [AN: Jiraiya...] told me what my name is" he continued.  
  
I believe in you  
  
"..." Hinata kept silent. Eyes on the floor and face painted with sadness.  
  
"But..." Naruto continued  
  
Hinata's eyes glowed when she heard what Naruto said.  
  
"I remembered someone..." he said  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
"...someone I left here..." he continued.  
  
I'll have to be with you  
  
Naruto didn't notice Hinata was already crying.  
  
"...someone that made my world beautiful..."  
  
"...but..." he said. "I can't remember..."  
  
To live...  
  
"...her face."  
  
To breathe...  
  
"...Na...Naruto...kun..." Hinata said sobbingly. "...It...was...me..."  
  
Naruto was surprised when he heard Hinata was crying.  
  
"...I..." she continued.  
  
You're taking over me  
  
"...I...have waited...for you...for this long...time..."  
  
Taking over me...  
  
He realise that he didn't even knew that this girl in front of him was the one he is looking for...the reason why he came back.  
  
Naruto hugged her and said "I'm sorry...Hinata-chan...I didn't know..." as his hug became tighter.  
  
Hinata also hugged him and said "...It's okay...Naru...to...kun.."  
  
You're taking over me  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
So? How was it? Pls. R&R. no flames pls. 


End file.
